Safed Hathi
'Safed Hathi '''is the an episode featured in season 8 of ''The Adventures of Motu Patlu. It was aired on YouTube by Wowkidz on August 19 2017. Synopsis The episode starts out with with Motu and Patlu walking the streets of Furfuri Nagar. Earlier the Furfuri Nagar Bank had been robbed by outside robbers although Motu Patlu were unaware of the situation. The two stumble upon a majestic white elephant eating branches and they admire its appearence. The elephant had a mahout who held him by chains. By the elephant are people supposedly selling Idli and Salt. Motu proceeds to feed the elephant named Gajraj some bananas. Gajraj eats the bananas and rude fully shoots the peels into Motu's face. The robber in the background laugh at amusment and Motu says what kind of treatment is he receiving and then decides to give Gajraj some water. Gajraj sucks the water up his trunk and sprays Motu's face. Motu gets very upset and storms off. Just later, Inspector Chingum calls Motu on his mobile phone and tells Motu Patlu that the robbers were actually the people with the white elephant and selling salt. Motu comes to his conclusion and charges towards the criminals. He beats up and defeats a small band of them before Gajraj steps in. Gajraj grabs Motu with his trunk and violently throws far into a dark cave. Still not done with his rampage. the powerful Gajraj pulls of Motu, Patlu, and a Black Bear out of the cave. The bear glares at Motu Patlu and decides to kick him to Gajraj. Soon the two become used as a soccer ball. Eventually Gajraj kicks the two so hard they get sent back flying and land on Chingum's head. Chingum complains why they landing on him. The robbers suggest Gajraj to fight Motu Patlu because of their strength. Motu runs to the to Chaiwala's Chai shop to get samosas. The wise white elephant sees this and eats it up before Motu gets it. Patlu however thinks of a clever idea and throws two plates of samosa in opposite directions. The elephant runs one direction while Motu runs and eats the other direction plate. Now Motu has the strength needed to battle him. Motu lets the elephant charge at him and he slides underneath him and gets past him. He then proceeds to tie Gajraj's trunk in a knot. Essentially making the elephant defeated because he has no weapon. Motu then finds out the elephant was not supposedly evil and rides on his back. the elephant joins Motu Patlu's sides. Afraid, the robbers escape on their helicopter. Motu grabs a rope and throws it at the helicopter catching it, he then pulls down the helicopter and defeats the robbers. At the ending of the video, the robbers then get arrested and sentenced to jail. Gallery Screenshot 2017-08-30 at 5.31.46 PM.png|The beginning of the episode showing the layout of the robbers Screenshot 2017-08-30 at 5.32.16 PM.png|Motu receives news from Chingum that the sellers were Robbers Screenshot 2017-08-30 at 5.32.43 PM.png|Gajraj beats the lights out of Motu Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Adventures of Motu Patlu Category:Youtube Episodes